


indescribable things

by ldpjo



Category: RED (Movies), This Means War (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: these two desperate CIA agents meet each other in a bar of LA.





	indescribable things

**Author's Note:**

> Cooper與Michelle協議離婚，而Lauren最後誰也沒選。
> 
> 一個CP/KU的CIA特工Crossover。  
> 每天都在開宇宙邪教火刑船的我。

在RED事件之後一段不算長的時間裡，Cooper不怎麼意外地發現自己必須按照流程停止職務，接受調查。畢竟他曾和那些人走得如此近。等到他可以復職的時候，官位升了幾階，同時也搬進曾經屬於Cynthia Wilkes的辦公室裡。  
雖然早已過了天真的階段，若要說為此感到破滅就太過矯揉造作；但直屬上司的腐敗確實是給了他一記迎面痛擊，他不得不承認為此感到有些沮喪。但他想，又不單單只是這樣。  
  
在幾個星期以前他終究還是和Michelle簽下了那紙離婚協議書。 Moses的入侵確實在他的大腦深處留下了不可名狀也難以抹滅的恐慌。僅僅只是想像他可能會對他的家人們做些什麼，Cooper的心臟就像是被一隻無形的手緊緊捏住，沉進一大桶冰塊裡。這一次只是退休特務，那麼下一次會是誰？他相信這是為了確保他們安全的必要措施，況且他能在任何他想要的時候去探望他們。但他還是無法自持地感到消沉，即便他仍是整座喬治．布希情報中心裡最優秀也最高效率的探員之一。  
  
或許這就是為什麼，最後中情局局長帶著半是關心半是命令的語氣，轉派他前往洛杉磯分部；在此之前的Heinrich事件鬧得沸沸揚揚，那些飛車追逐和高速公路上的爆炸，甚至鬧上了新聞版面。而更糟糕的是，據可靠消息指稱，他們相信有探員濫用了內部權力，嚴重侵入與案件無關的公民生活隱私。他希望Cooper過去瞧瞧究竟是怎麼回事，順道好好享受加州的海水和陽光。  
於是他只能像所有其它那些暗殺或推翻外國政權的任務一樣，毫無異議地接受這一切，然後再從維吉尼亞搭上飛機，經歷六個小時的航程趕在上班日的前一天到達這座城市。他隨意地找了一家飯店旁的酒吧，穿過舞池裡擁擠的人群，逕直地坐到吧檯邊，點了一杯又一杯的威士忌。他顯然將自己浸泡在了太多的酒精裡，導致在一個男聲禮貌地詢問能否坐在隔壁座位時，Cooper沒有拒絕。  
  
  
FDR渡過了自從九歲那年之後，有史以來最糟糕的一個月。  
  
他曾經能在Lauren的床上睡得安穩，於是當她最後轉身離去的時候，他就像是失去魔法的仙度瑞拉，只能抱持著唯一的玻璃鞋和幻滅的美夢，帶著失眠後的黑眼圈去面對再度變得無味的一切。而那甚至比從前更加難以忍受。他僅剩下的只有工作，毫無溫暖的房子和一條溫馴的十二歲老狗。以及坐在他桌子對面正用擔憂目光將他從頭到腳細細審視一輪的好友。  
「奶奶真的很擔心你。」Tuck說，「上次你故意逃開了家庭日，對吧？」  
「你又不是不知道那時我們正在任務途中，」他忍不住提高了音量提醒對方這個事實，但隨即又低了下去，他嘟囔著，「Lauren的事又不是我的錯。」  
而作為回應的是一團正中他腦門的廢紙團，「你明知這一點也不是她的錯。」  
FDR嘆了一口氣，轉動椅子讓自己得以背過身不去注視英國人的眼睛。他當然明白，就像Tuck所說，他們沒有辦法和伴侶分享這一切，他也不能再將Lauren的生命無端地捲進這些像副作用般連帶的危險裡。他只是，他就是沒辦法忍住不去顧影自憐。  
  
FDR並非沒有被甚麼人拒絕過，也曾得到過被搧得通紅的熱辣臉頰。但那些人於他而言不過是床單上的過客，最終還能成為他和Tuck在酒杯交錯間的玩笑話。而Lauren－－他甩了甩頭，將那些無謂的自怨自艾趕出大腦，正想拋出酒吧邀請時卻見到自己的搭檔整理著外套站起身來。Tuck看著他的眼睛，完全理解他眼裡的探詢，「今天不行，Joe的下課時間到了。」他在經過的時候伸手揉亂他的頭髮，「而你，別企圖隨便搞個人上床安慰自己，行嗎？Franklin。」  
FDR真的很恨他總是在說教的時候這麼喊他。  
  
當天稍晚他沒有走進巴塞隆納。在那家店裡他一直保持著外放而光鮮完美的形象，他的自尊不允許自己在熟悉卻陌生的人群前表現出沮喪或者尷尬。於是他選擇了另外一間偶爾光顧的酒吧，在那裡他沒有那麼多認識的人，更加方便就著酒精麻痺神經。  
  
週日晚上的吧檯邊並不擁擠，幾個女孩或者男孩向他提出充滿暗示意味的邀約，但Tuck臨走之前的告誡還言猶在耳，況且現下他確實沒有心情提起興趣帶著什麼人回家，於是便禮貌地一一拒絕。他用眼角餘光望見坐在角落的那個男人背影，和整個空間裡尋歡的氛圍明顯格格不入，FDR逕直朝他走去，要了男人身旁的空位。對方回應時只是斜斜地瞟了他一眼，FDR發現他有一雙漂亮的榛綠色眼睛。  
他向酒保點了一杯蘋果白蘭地，放任自己再一次沉浸於難以控制的消沉之中，直到他覺得不能再這樣耽溺下去。他嘆了口氣，又抿了一口杯裡的酒液，甘冽的口味讓他不禁瞇起眼睛。他注意到身旁的男人在這短短的時間裡又點了不知道今晚的第幾杯威士忌，FDR轉頭望向他，對方敏銳地因感受到他的視線而回望著他，那雙瞳仁帶著微醺而略顯迷濛的酒氣，和潛藏在那之下，與自己相似的痛苦。FDR幾乎是在意識過來之前就將手貼上了他的大腿，試著帶給對方一些慰藉。後者為了腿上的那股暖意而挑起眉毛，沒有更進一步但也沒有拒絕。  
  
他們便就著這樣的姿勢沉默地喝著手中的酒，直到年長的男人站起身，將幾張鈔票擱在吧檯桌光滑的桌面上。在離開前他回頭望了FDR一眼，像是毫無意義又似是無聲的邀請。於是FDR在腦子能夠運轉以前就率先做出行動，他迅速地結了自己的帳後便追了出去，扯住對方的手在酒吧旁的暗巷裡吻上他的嘴唇。黑髮的男人先是有些遲疑，但很快地接受了眼下正在被強吻的事實，隨即與探進自己嘴裡的舌尖糾纏在一起。  
FDR輕輕地咬著他柔軟的唇瓣，急迫地加深了這個帶著威士忌辛辣味道的吻，腦子裡也一團混亂，只想隨著對方的氣息起舞。他試著將他推在後巷的水泥牆面上，膝蓋卡進他分開的雙腿之間。 在FDR的唇舌下移到他的頸側，毫不在乎地留下一個牙印時，男人終於在粗重的呼吸間艱難地開口，「我的飯店房間就在附近。」  
  
跟著對方回到飯店，看著他掏出房卡刷開房門，FDR幾乎是在門板在身後關上的那瞬間裡就把他擁回懷裡，重新落入一個激烈而綿長的吻。他在接吻的間隙裡拉扯著對方，將他放倒在房間中央的那張雙人尺寸的柔軟大床上，雙手撐在他的身側，居高臨下地打量起身下男人的模樣。原本整齊的襯衫和短髮在先前的蹂躪之下變得凌亂不堪，同樣回望著自己榛綠色的眼睛裡因為太多的酒精或者情慾而蒙上一層誘惑般的水氣，FDR伸出手，急迫地解著對方的釦子，讓他袒露出精實的胸膛。年輕的男人用指尖滑過他的身體中線，輕巧地沿著肚臍畫圈，在他難耐的扭動裡挑起嘴角笑了起來。眼看著對方皺起眉頭，似乎就要出聲催促，FDR俐落地抽開了他的腰帶，將他的牛仔褲連同底褲一併褪下。接近全裸的男人看了眼仍舊衣著完好的FDR，撇下了嘴角。FDR握住他不滿地朝著自己伸來的手，引至唇邊隨意地吻咬著，讓他為了細碎的痛感發出一連串模糊的喘息。  
  
FDR粗魯地扯開自己的襯衫鈕釦，在脫下褲子的同時從口袋裡掏出剛才順路購買的潤滑劑扔到床上。他拉開房間抽屜，在從裡頭拿出飯店常規準備的保險套時，才想起似乎並沒有決定誰才是被進入的那方。他轉過身子，重新面對著仍躺在潔白床單上的男人。順其自然吧。他想著，又一次欺上那具身體，將他壓在身下。FDR試探而挑逗地將掌心滑至他的腿間，隨後扶著大腿後方讓它們在身側打開，對方沒有拒絕，看起來也不像有想從自己手裡爭奪主導權的意思。年輕的特工親吻著他的頸側，擰開潤滑劑的瓶蓋用滑膩的液體淋濕手指，他向下探去，卻在碰觸到對方臀瓣裡隱密的入口時明顯地感覺到他在自己懷裡一凜。這讓FDR有些不解，但還是輕輕地含住他的耳廓，低喃著些柔軟的話語試圖讓他放鬆。身下的男人皺起眉頭，幾次在指尖的輕觸之下嘗試著放鬆僵硬的肌肉，讓他得以進行潤滑與擴張，但仍然未果。  
於是在他的大腦能理解到這個行為相當失禮而制止之前，FDR聽見自己的聲音衝口而出，「……第一次？」  
他看著那張緊抿著嘴而偏向一邊的臉，雙頰與耳後因難堪而浮現著潮紅。他忍不住為了那幾乎可以稱為可愛的神情而失笑，並試著回想起上一次在性愛裡陷入這種尷尬的情形是什麼時候的事情。  
  
FDR摩娑著他的腰間作為安撫，引導著男人和自己互換位置。現在他成了躺倒在床單上的那個人，對方張著雙腿騎跨在他的身上，那對眼睛裡一閃而過的無措令他無法控制地感覺變得更硬。他撐起自己，伸出手拉扯著讓另一個男人向他再靠近些，直到他們幾乎胸膛相貼。FDR重新吻上那雙唇瓣，抬起手套弄起對方半勃的陰莖，聽見無法抑制的軟黏呻吟最後全都被吞進喉嚨裡。  
感覺到他的身體沒有像先前那般僵硬，FDR便又一次將手指滑進他的臀縫，試探地擠入那圈仍舊有點緊繃但不再頑抗的環狀肌肉。年長的男人在那瞬間裡為之凝滯了片刻，於是他便輕咬著他的嘴唇，引誘著他與自己唇舌交纏，在轉移注意力的同時等待他慢慢適應。  
  
FDR發誓他真的不是真的想表現得像個混蛋的。但當他床伴的身體已經足夠放鬆到能讓兩根手指在甬道內和著潤滑劑來回抽動擴張、並且在前列腺被有目的地按壓，因而洩漏出聽來幾乎像是哽咽的顫音時，他突然發現再也不能忍耐下去。他放開那雙被吻得濕潤的唇瓣，接著抽出手指，摟著對方的腰將他按向自己，在進入的時候輕撫著他頸後汗濕的皮膚，著迷似地看著他為了被撐開的感覺張大了眼睛。  
「還好嗎？」在緩慢的完全進入後，FDR停下來等待他找回自己的呼吸，試著展現體貼的一面。  
「繼續……」聽來不像是本地人的腔調，混雜著情慾讓他的聲音軟黏而模糊。  
FDR引導著讓他將雙手環上自己，在抽送的時候感覺到對方的牙齒咬進了肩膀，但仍舊無法掩飾那從喉嚨裡擠出的誘人聲音。FDR剛開始還顧及著這是一具初次被敞開的肉體，只得配合著他的節奏緩慢地頂弄，直到黑髮的男人終究在他身上難耐地擺動著腰，扭動著身體試著得到更多快感。年輕的特工咬了咬牙，就著胸腹相貼把他向後放倒在床單上，緊接著將他擺弄成跪趴的姿勢。  
他重新進入身下的男人，大腦還在運作的那一部分不合時宜地想著他們甚至還不知道彼此的名字。但這個無謂的念頭馬上就被對方正不受控制地收緊的身體吸啜得不復存在。他握緊他的腰，傾身向前在精瘦的肩上留下一個與自己成對的牙印。他本想表現得像個表現得體的床伴，但他發現很難不去順從在那線條好看的脖子上留下吻痕的慾望。  
很快地，FDR就把最初那些想著要對他更好更溫柔些的念頭全都拋到銀河系外的某個宇宙去，他進得又快又深，在看見那些緊緊揪住蓬鬆枕頭的手指時肯定激發了他身體裡掌管支配和佔有的攻擊性因子。用掌心撫過他頸後的短髮，FDR捧著他的臉頰哄著他抬起頭與自己交換一個幾乎稱得上啃咬的吻。然後又一次放開，轉而捏住了對方那雙本想向下探去撫摸自己的手，他甚至不知道為什麼要這麼做。  
被緊緊箝制住的男人發出一聲介於挫敗和慌亂之間的喘息，回過頭狠狠瞪著那個罪魁禍首，但含滿生理性淚水的眼睛只讓FDR再次往他的前列腺猛地撞了上去。  
「你－－」於是他只能將臉重新埋回床單裡，模糊不清地帶著哭腔呻吟，被填得太滿的痠脹感讓他覺得說不定會這樣直接達到高潮。  
「Franklin，」FDR說，鬆開那雙用力箍緊自己指間的手，進而握住他的勃起，「叫我Franklin。」  
  
在僅僅幾次套弄後，他感覺到身下的男人僵硬了片刻，而掌心裡不出意外地濕黏一片。FDR沒有停下推插，對方緊繃的身體狠狠絞住他的陰莖，讓他不禁發出沉重的喘息。他抬起沾滿精液的手伸至他的唇邊，後者甚至沒什麼抗拒就皺著眉頭將他的指尖含了進去。而FDR只覺得腦袋發熱，隔著套子射進了他的身體裡。  
  
▼▼▼  
  
Cooper在早晨醒來，在宿醉帶來的頭痛稍微退去之後，很快地注意到身體的每個部位都像是被拆過再重新拼接回去般的疼痛。他揉著額角，中情局特工受過的訓練終究沒能讓他醉到記憶斷片的程度，前一晚發生的事情很輕易地又湧回腦海裡。他挪開那隻橫在腰際的手，不經意間撫過掌心的時候他發現自己很難不去注意到那是帶有槍繭的手。在心裡暗暗希望不會造成什麼麻煩，Cooper皺起眉，掃了一眼經歷過一場激烈的性愛後顯得凌亂無比的床。他離開床，在連身穿衣鏡前打量著自己，感覺人生裡從沒有玩得這麼瘋過，並暗自感到有些後悔：頸側留下了幾個即使穿上襯衫和西裝外套後顯然也無法遮掩的痕跡，還有一路從胸口延伸直到下腹的瘀青和齒痕，更不要說還有大腿上那些顯然幾天之內可能都無法消去的指印。  
Cooper偏過頭看了眼仍還在沉睡的男人，看起來他似乎也沒有好到哪裡去。而他們甚至還不知道彼此的名字－－不，或許還是保持不要知道會比較好。他嘆了口氣，轉身走進浴室裡。  
  
FDR醒來的時候有些意外地發現是個無夢的好眠。而昨晚的床伴已經打理好自己，穿著筆挺的西裝、雙手抱胸地站在床邊打量著他。那雙榛綠的眼睛在酒氣和情慾褪去之後顯得銳利不少，但頸子上貼了一塊欲蓋彌彰的OK繃，他們都知道在膠布之下的是什麼，於是他心照不宣地忍不住微笑起來。  
  
「嘿－－」FDR用手肘撐起身體，薄被因此從身上滑落，「我注意到你穿好了衣服。」當他說出這句話的時候不禁想起上一次是發生在Lauren家，過了這麼久還是讓他有些喉嚨發緊。  
Cooper仍舊觀察著他，思考著畢竟將對方邀請回這間房裡的人是自己，在事後的第二天早晨馬上下達逐客令似乎不合邏輯，他沉默的時間久得FDR甚至懷疑他究竟會不會開口。最後他還是再等了一會，然後說道，「我得去工作了，所以，房裡有的東西你都可以用。」他又想了想，「我應該可以相信你？」  
「噢，」他揉了揉自己睡亂的頭髮，即使這讓他看起來有點傻，但他就是沒辦法止住嘴邊的笑意，「我不會偷任何東西。」  
Cooper看了他一眼，像是有些欲言又止，最後他說，「那好，呃……那就這樣？」  
看著房門在眼前關上，FDR發現對方相當好心地留下一張備用房卡插在電源感應器裡，以作為一夜情對象而言或許太過貼心了。他笑了笑，跳下床快速地沖了一個溫暖的熱水澡。  
  
電梯門在眼前打開，當FDR推開自家大門的時候只看見他的狗趴在地板上，在見到他之後拋給他一道以犬科動物來說相當責難的眼神。他伸出手揉了揉牠的頭作為昨夜沒有回家餵食的道歉，在廚房開了一個罐頭，再替牠將水碗重新添滿。  
他走進臥室，從褲子口袋裡掏出手機，發現Tuck幾乎打爆了他的電話，於是他看也不看地將它扔在床上，換了一套乾淨的衣服，驅車前往辦公室。  
  
「你他媽的到底死到哪裡去了？」  
他一踏進辦公室，就聽見英國人嘶聲對他問道，FDR只是聳聳肩，將所有隨身物品扔到桌上，拉開椅子坐下。  
「Collins快氣炸了，你這個白癡。下次她一定會把你丟去南極出任務，到時我可不要和你一起。」Tuck抬起頭，正巧能夠看見對方脖子上頭那些毫無遮掩意味的歡愛痕跡，他簡直不肯相信自己的眼睛，「噢天啊，你就是沒有一次肯把我的話聽進腦子裡去，是嗎？」  
「嘿，親愛的，放輕鬆。」他眨眨眼，並朝他拋去一個飛吻，「你知道我還是愛你的。」  
「省省吧，謝了。我還沒那麼倒楣。」Tuck甚至來不及把剩下的抱怨說完，他們的上司便蹬著高跟鞋踏進了他們的座位之間。  
「你們小倆口吵完了嗎？」她挑起眉毛，細不可聞地嘆了口氣，「當作幫我個忙，別在蘭利來的客人面前丟臉，好嗎？」  
長官的到來讓兩位年輕的特工迅速地從座位上跳了起來，但當FDR看清隨著Collins進來，現正站在她身後的來人是誰之後，他幾乎不可置信地張大了嘴，又在片刻之間依靠著職業意識將自己的下巴移回正確的位置。  
那個男人。那個昨夜與他共享了一張讓他能安眠的床單，而今晨在道別之後溫柔地留下備用房卡，以避免在他離開之後自己會陷入被自動斷電的窘境裡的男人。他對於那雙眼睛和嘴唇裡會流出怎樣柔軟的神色和聲音都還記憶猶新，肩上的牙印熱辣辣地彷彿又要疼痛起來。  
  
但從總部而來的男人只是在Collins欠身之後站到他與Tuck的桌子之間的走道上，「William Cooper，」他說，「未來的一段時間裡我需要檢閱Heinrich事件的相關報告，」他的視線掃過金髮的特工，FDR感覺到他在自己的頸側停留了不到一秒的時間，「還請兩位配合。」  
  
好吧。FDR想，在兩位長官離開之後，重新讓自己坐回椅子裡，若有所思。即使對於Cooper的態度感到有些無來由的不滿，但至少現在他知道了他的名字。


End file.
